The Blood Of Olympus
by tiarnan
Summary: the seven only have until the first of August to reach Athens and stop Gaea from rising. That's 14 day, plenty of time provided there are no complication (which there always are with demi gods). Even worse, all the hard work the seven have done was in vein because all the giants they defeated have risen again. Are they up to the challenge or will the world be consumed by the earth?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, first of all I owe all you guys who read my House of Hades cover an apology that's bigger than Gaea herself (please don't swallow me whole please) because I never got to finish it. I promise you all I will finish this cover as I have ample time on my hands. Just last night I finished reading the book and holy Hephaestus (I hope I spelt that right) it was absolutely amazing! One more thing I'm going to say before getting to the story is ****enjoy!**

**sorry for any typos or errors**

**1 - Reyna**

The past few days had been exceptionally hard, even for Reyna. Her mum was Bellona and the first thing you learn about being a child of the roman war goddess is that weakness is not an option, even if you're on your death bed or fighting for your life in the middle of nowhere surrounded by monsters, whilst transporting the Athena Parthenos, which was the exact situation Reyna was facing.

In front of Reyna were a pack of hellhounds , the size of army tanks, they were massive. They looked like they were Olympic dogs on steroids, they were seriously buff for hellhounds. That was for sure.

Reyna stood there, trying to suppress her fear while staring at the largest one (clearly the leader) and showed no fear. Reyna had heard that dogs could sense fear inside of mortals and if that was true then that would also apply to hellhounds as well. Reyna could see fire burning on the inside of their eyes and suddenly made the mistake of flinching in fear. As soon as she did it she regretted doing so.

Nico and Reyna were now back to back desperately trying to fend off the hellhounds as best as they could before the first hound then leaped through the air, it's canine teeth already soaked in blood from its last victim. The hellhound lunged through the air like as fast as lightning at Nico who was preoccupied, wildly slashing away at one that had tried taking a chunk out of his arm with his stygrigon iron sword.

Reyna had known Nico for a little while now and yes, she did find him weird and creepy but at the same time she couldn't just let Nico sit there and allow the hound to devour him in one whole gulp. She was a daughter of Bellona which gave her power, more than other demi-gods could possibly ask for, but with power there is also responsibility. Reyna knew that from her time serving as a praetor at Camp Jupiter. Reyna also had to time this precisely to prevent herself becoming a demi-god kebab.

At the last minute Reyna pushed Nico to the side and out of arms reach to prevent him getting engulfed and drew her dagger. Instantly Reyna felt more confident, having her trusty Imperial Gold dagger by her side. With one swipe of it, Reyna took out the hellhound that would have eaten her and reduced to nothing but a pile of golden dust that was blown away in the wind. Obviously the wind gods were on their side as well. Reyna then turned to and glared at the other hellhounds and said 'which one of you will be next?' before impaling the nearest beast with her dagger. The hellhounds then began closing in on them and Reyna could see so many things that could go wrong.

Reyna turned to Nico and said 'we need to get out of here, now! can you shadow travel us?' Nico replied, sighing 'I can't, or at least not just yet. I don't have the strength' Nico said. They were truly stuck between a rock and a hard spot now. Reyna desperately began tracking her brains, trying to think of something that could save their half godly buts. 'Nico, can you vanish them?' Reyna asked, grasping at straws. 'I don't know, I've never tried' Nico said uncertain about Reyna's request. 'Nico, you need to try! If you don't were going to die. Our camps will be destroyed and Gaea would have already won. You have to try!' Reyna said glumly. 'Nico, it's now or never!' Reyna cried out. 'I'm on it!' Nico yelled.

The hounds were about 20 meters away now, and Reyna knew that their hopes of surviving were quickly diminishing. Reyna then said a silent prayer to her mother, hoping that she would listen. _Mum, please be listening. Please help us. I'm not asking for much, only just a bit of time. Please._ Whether or not Bellona listened was an entirely different topic though.

The biggest hellhound then pounced. All of Reyna's hope were gone. There was no hope or any chances of surviving this, none at all. If anything this was the way she wanted to go down. Well not being devoured by a hellhound but at least she was going down fighting. The shadow of the hellhound was now looming over Reyna, that was it, she would be dead in a few seconds or at least that's what Reyna was expecting to happen though but it didn't. About a centimeter from her face the hellhound dissolved into shadowy particles and a fissure opened in the ground. The shadow particles were absorbed into the earth before the rest of the hellhounds met the same fate.

Reyna turned around and noticed that Nico was sweating and shaking from the amount of energy he had used up. 'You saved me' Reyna bellowed before throwing her arms around Nico before blushing and quickly taking them off of him.

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable. Please remember to review. Who should I put as the other narrators? Ok, here is the deal - The first 4 reviewers who comment on a single character to narrate, I will make sure that they do narrate. **


	2. Percy - 2

**ok, so after my first review I got a little annoyed about it. I was asked if I was shipping Reyna and Nico and that, that was un cool and because of that they were going to stop reading. And just to throw it out there, no I'm not shipping those two ok. I realized only after I had written the first chapter that Coach Hedge was going with them (how I forgot that I will never know) and I will add him back in the next Reyna chapter.**

**Sorry for any typos or errors**

**2 - Percy**

Percy woke to a start, shivering and shaking. The things that he had seen in Tartarus were not meant for the human eye to see. As shaken up as he was, Percy knew he had to stay strong for Annabeth. She had also been there with him as well. Thinking about Annabeth suddenly gave Percy a wave of anxiety.

He was now expecting a monster attack or for one of the many horrors of Tartarus to strike him again. Percy had to remind himself that he was safe. He was aboard the Argo II with his friends, where no monster was going to attack. Since the Doors Of Death had been freed, monsters couldn't come back out of Tartarus the easy way, but Percy knew it wouldn't be this way for long. It's only a matter of time before Gaea finds the doors and gains control of them again. The thought of this made a shiver run up Percy's spine. Percy decided all he needed was some fresh air, so Percy went up and onto the deck.

The Argo II was sailing from Epirus to Athens. They had until the first of August - The Feast Of Hope - to reach Athens and stop Gaea from rising. It was currently the 19th, which would be plenty of time provided there were no complications and there always were for demi-gods. Something was bound to go wrong like it had last time.

Last time, Annabeth had been separated from the seven to recover The Athena Parthenos and had nearly died, then Annabeth and Percy had been dragged into Tartarus by a silk thread - one of Arachne's and had endured the hardships of Tartarus and nearly died on several occasions. Something was bound to go wrong, that was for sure.

Percy leaned over the railing and inhaled some sea air. Sea air always helped Percy clear his mind and it always invigorated him, and gave him strength, but something seemed different this time. Percy suddenly remembered the arai and how they had cursed Annabeth and himself. Percy remembered what they had said about Calypso putting a curse on Annabeth so she would be alone forever.

Percy suddenly had a flash back of Akhlys the goddess of the death mist, misery and poisons. Bob had told Percy and Annabeth about the death mist and how it would render them invisible to the armies of monsters within Tartarus. At first Akhlys had pretended to be on their side and had taken them to the very edge of Tartarus, the point where Tartarus and Chaos met and had covered them in the death mist before trying to kill them. Percy wanted the blood of Akhlys then. He had tried killing her with her own poison and had been filled with a hate so powerful he wanted nothing more than to kill that backstabbing goddess with his own hands. This was how he felt now. Percy wanted the blood of all those that had hurt him and Annabeth down in Tartarus so badly nothing else seemed to matter to him. He was caught up in his own world of blood and destruction.

Percy then heard wailing coming from downstairs. At first, he thought it was Akhlys here for revenge, but the more he thought about it, less likely it seemed. Percy headed back down into the ship and the wailing was coming directly from his room.

Percy drew riptide, not exactly too sure of what to expect and inside his cabin he saw Annabeth. The sight was heart wrenching. Annabeth was there screaming bloody murder and wailing in despair at the foot of his bed screaming 'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?' Instantly Percy realized who she was talking about. Him.

Annabeth must have gotten out of bed after he had and come down to see Percy, but when she realized he wasn't there, she must have thought the very worst.

'Annabeth' Percy said softly, her that everything was fine. 'I'm right here' trying to reassure her that he was right there and everything was fine. Annabeth turned around slowly. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much, she had tears streaming down her face and when she spoke, she sounded as if she had just stepped out of the river Cocytus.

'Seaweed brain, I thought you were dead' she sobbed, crying even harder. Annabeth then threw her arms around Percy as if to say she was never going to let him out of her sight. The same thing went with Percy, he was never, ever going to leave Annabeth ever, even if the fate of the world depended on it. That scared Percy.

'Annabeth, you can sleep with me' Percy said and Annabeth's crying began to lesson. Annabeth got into his bed and Percy laid next to her, holding her as if to protect her from the horrors of the world. 'When you wake I'll be right here' Percy said reassuringly before falling asleep holding Annabeth next to him.

**Reviews and ideas would be loved.**


	3. Nico - 3

**First I would like to say thank you for all the nice reviews. I was totally feeling down after some of the first reviews I received but you guys seriously made my dad, so thank you! Sorry about the wait for this chapter. Hope this chapter clears up what happened with coach hedge.**

**This chapter is for all you Nico lovers!**

**Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any typos or errors**

**3 - Nico**

Okay, so that hug Nico had shared with Reyna earlier on was plain awkward! In fact Nico himself had no idea where that had come from. For starters he had never ever been attracted to the opposite sex before and the feelings boiling inside of Nico were new and totally alien to him. Nico had never found Reyna attractive in the slightest yet these new feelings about her seemed to way almost as much as the sky would. That's how intense it was.

Nico, Reyna and The satyr (what's his name again?) coach hedge were sitting together around a fire that they had previously made. Coach Hedge had volunteered to go looking for fire wood so they could rest there for the night since Nico was absolutely exhausted from transporting the Athena Parthenos, himself plus two passengers.

The first time that Nico had shadow traveled he had ended up in China (why China? Why not Japan or Venice?) and was out for it for days upon end and Nico knew if he pushed himself any further and shadow travelled they would melt into the shadows and never reappear to see the light of day ever again.

"So you're telling me that you fought hellhounds on steroids!" the coach began saying and Nico could tell that a rant was about to come on any second now. "Gleeson, everything was fine" Reyna said, her tone colder then ice. "No, you it wasn't all right! You're not seeing the big picture here! Think of when you were fighting them, what was missing?" Coach Hedge fumed.

"Um, okay well I had my imperial bronze dagger on me, Nico had his sword and we had nectar and ambrosia, so please tell me what was missing" Reyna asked puzzled and clearly not getting the joke. "Hmm, okay cupcake, I think I know what was missing, do I have to spell it out? I was! You couldn't have waited for me to get back before fighting them or couldn't you have saved me one? Just one! I don't ask for much maybe just for some monster maiming and vegetarian meals but you could have let me kick its behinds with my goat hooves. That would have been fun" Coach hedge muttered while grinning to himself, probably day dreaming about playing 'whack a mole' but instead of moles, hell hounds.

"Okay, sorry coach" Nico said as best as he could. "Next time we get into any trouble we'll try and save some of the action for you. How's that sound?" Nico asked. "Now that is more like it!" Coach hedge replied.

"Nico, can we talk?" Reyna asked. "Yeah, sure. What is it?" Nico asked. "Can we talk about it over there please?" Reyna asked then pointed to the coach and said, "I don't want him hearing, especially after some of the stories I've heard about him" Reyna winced. "He shouldn't notice us missing for five" Nico said. When Nico looked behind him, he saw the coach sharpening a blunt and pointy stick while jabbing it in the air while yelling "DIE!, DIE!, DIE!". "You think?" Reyna said sarcastically. Nico let out a laugh and said "so you do have a sense of humor after all."

Reyna and Nico walked slowly while talking, but careful not to stray too far away from camp. "So look, remember earlier on today? How I hugged you, right? Well that was a sign of gratitude that's all. I thought you had the right to know, you know, so I don't lead you on or anything. Just gratitude, that's all. I mean, you saved my butt, it was the least I could do other than saying thank you" Reyna said while averting her gaze from Nico and onto the full moon that was hanging high in the sky. Nico couldn't deny that he felt a little hurt, but he didn't know why.

Even in the pale moonlight, Nico could tell something wasn't right. The tone Reyna was using wasn't at all harsh like her usual self but more mellow and rich in emotion. Besides that, Nico could tell she was blushing. Her cheeks had gone a rosy color and she was desperately trying to hide it by not looking at Nico. Suddenly Nico had the strongest urge to say something to Reyna that he knew he would regret. It was as if, he had just been struck by Cupids arrow and trust me, Nico knew that feeling all too well.

"Okay, look I got to say something" Nico announced. "I know we haven't known each other for long but being on this quest has made me begin to question things about myself, things I never knew about me. I feel as if the real me is hidden under layers upon layers waiting to be unraveled and as I progress on this quest, I discover more about myself" Nico said while looking at the ground while he kicked pebbles around. "It's hard to put into words, it really is and in fact it is almost indescribable but I'm more certain about something then I have been my whole entire life, it's you" Nico said, instantly regretting the moment that he said it.

"Oh my Gods, Nico!" Reyna said while staring at him with her mouth wide open, gawking at him. "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is, please don't" Reyna cried. "Reyna, I'm sorry, please just try to listen" Nico began to say before he was cut off by Reyna. "Nico just shut up!" Reyna said and grabbed his head and pulled him in close, close enough for Nico to feel her heart beat.

The sensation was hard to pin. All Nico could think of was fireworks, an explosion of undying passion yearning to claw its way to the surface, yet Nico had no idea how he knew how he was describing it to himself because it was all just flowing out of him, no radiating from him. The kiss was over before he knew it. Reality was that it was short and sweet, maybe ten seconds long, but to Nico it felt like a lifetime, as if he had all ready lived it kind of like a past life.

Reyna withdrew her lips and muttered, "I swear you ever tell anyone this, I will deny it!" but all Nico could do was smile. He couldn't believe it, his first kiss and of all people to have it with, it was Reyna and it was spontaneous and unplanned, he liked that. Instantly all the years worth of worries he had had about Percy suddenly seemed to melt away and the mere memory of him liking Percy was just the distant past, which was now long behind him. "You know we'll make it through" Nico said."We're tough, plus you're a fighter." Nico guessed that, that comment had made Reyna's heart flutter because she suddenly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before saying "just between us, ok. We can tell everyone when this war is over."


	4. Annabeth - 4

**So sorry about the wait, but I'm finally back in action, so enjoy!**

**sorry for any typos, errors or any OOCness**

**4 - Annabeth**

Annabeth woke to a start when she heard the wailing of the alarms aboard the ship and jumped so high out of her bed she nearly hit the ceiling. Literally.

Annabeth grabbed the sword that damasen the friendly giant had given to her while she was in Tartarus. Holding this sword felt different to Annabeth. She was so used to wielding the celestial bronze dagger that Luke had given her when she was seven years old, but unfortunately that was lost forever along with all her other prized possessions she had taken with her on her mission to find and rescue the Athena Parthenos, but when she fell down the pit that connected to Tartarus so did all her things as well. That was it they were gone and there was no point reminiscing about it, Annabeth had a monster to slay.

Annabeth ran up deck and saw exactly what they were dealing with. Sirens. Annabeth knew how enticing it was to listen to their song. She had done it years ago but had nearly drowned trying to do so, so she knew not to get to close.

Thank the Gods there was no one above the deck, otherwise they would have probably dragged themselves over board. The second Annabeth thought that she regretted it. Gods, what if they had all ready done that? Annabeth asked herself, praying that everyone was below deck.

Annabeth raced back downstairs and rummaged through the supplies in the supply room, frantically trying to find some wax to shove in her ears. Finally she found a wad of wax. It was slimy, sticky and very disgusting, but she had no choice but to tear a piece off and mold it inside her ear.

The good thing, there was complete silence. Annabeth could hear nothing but the constant ringing coming from the inside of her ear.

Annabeth raced back upstairs and onto the deck of the Argo II and she saw the sirens on the sitting on craggy rocks, singing to their hearts content. Gods were they ugly! Annabeth thought to herself. They had scaly fish tales, the body of a vulture and finally the head of a female human. They were abominations.

Annabeth, knew the ship was on auto pilot because Percy had instructed Leo to have a break and to rest. Annabeth didn't know much about the ship, but from what she knew about the rout they were taking, the ship was going to sail right into the rocks and smash into a million pieces. Annabeth wasn't going to let that happen, not on her watch.

Annabeth ran to the control helm and grabbed the steering wheel and began randomly pressing buttons, trying to find which one was 'auto pilot'. Each one Annabeth hit, just had to be the wrong one. The first button that she had hit had released mini rockets that sailed up into the air and nearly rained down upon the Argo II. Lucky they didn't though.

After fiddling with buttons and control sticks, Annabeth finally found the right on and the Argo II suddenly came to a stop. Leo had designed this ship using his very ADHD mind and had incorporated so many unnecessary things into the controls (such as a wii remote, for steering) and this made life very difficult for anyone trying to steer the ship other than Leo.

Annabeth grabbed the Wii remote off of the bench top and thrust it up skyward. Immediately the ship began rising out of the water and the oars began to retract into Arial mode. It wasn't the most graceful life Annabeth had done, but it had worked. That was the important thing. Annabeth figured it was safe to take the wax out of her ears since they were well and truly out of the reach of the sirens and went to wake everyone up to inform them what had happened.

Everyone was assembled out on the deck when Annabeth spoke up. "You all slept through the alarm! Lucky for you it woke me, If it hadn't our means of transportation to Greece would be gone. It would have smashed into a thousand pieces, if it wasn't for me" Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, calm down" Percy said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's my fault. I insisted that Leo take a break and he refused to so I compromised and told him to put it into auto pilot. Don't be cross, please" Percy pleaded. "Seaweed brain, how could I possibly stay cross with you? I get it, you wanted the best for everyone and you did what you thought was right. I just wish you wouldn't be so impulsive and would think things through a little more."

Percy's mouth dropped so low, it nearly hit the floor. Annabeth expected for him to pipe up over this and get on the defensive but instead he pulled her into a hug and whispered into Annabeth's ear "look, I'm sorry" before letting go of her and going to sit on the deck. Truth be told, she wasn't cross with Leo, she was cross with Percy but she didn't know why.

"You know, Annabeth is right" a voice said from behind. Annabeth spun around to find Piper standing behind her. Annabeth had been sure she hadn't seen Piper that morning or so she thought until now. "Thank you Piper" Annabeth exclaimed, trying hard to suppress a smirk.

Piper then walked over to Percy and Leo and began talking to them quietly, but Annabeth could still here what she was saying. "Leo, Percy. Annabeth doesn't mean to be snappy, it's just she's been through on hell of a lot, that's all. Don't take it personally, she's gone to hell and back" Piper said, soothingly. "Um, in case you may have forgotten I was with her on our little expedition to the underworld and I find your wording rather ironic because it was hell" Percy grumbled. "Now if you don't mind I want to have some time alone with my girlfriend!" Percy said before shoving Piper out of the way. Annabeth felt giddy from hearing Percy say he wanted alone time with her, but she didn't know how to take the shoving part.

"Annabeth, can we talk?" Percy asked apologetically. Annabeth knew what he was going to say before he even said it. "Percy, don't apologize, you don't need to. You've done nothing wrong. Piper is right, I haven't been acting like myself have I?"

"No, you haven't, but that's only because Tartarus changed you. It changed me to, so you aren't alone, you will never be alone. I will never leave you if that's what your worried about" Percy insisted. "Perc, I know that. It's just ever since those Arai put that curse on me to go blind and be forever lonely, I don't know. I know you would never leave me but even when you were guiding me through the darkness of Tartarus while I was blind, I couldn't even feel your touch. Please don't hate me for saying this, but ever since that curse, there has been this nagging inside of me that keeps insisting that you will leave me and be eternally lonely. I know you would never, ever do that though. Right Perc?"

"Perc? where are you?" Annabeth cried. "Annabeth, I'm right here. Snap out of it!" Percy yelled.

"Percy! I thought you said you would never leave me, how could you?" Annabeth sobbed in despair. "Annabeth, I'm right here" Percy murmured, shaking her shoulder.

"Who's there?" Annabeth screamed before grabbing for her sword. "Guy's, I need help! NOW!" Percy bellowed at the top of his lungs while trying to side step out of the way, while Annabeth wildly swung her sword around trying to kill him. She nearly did, if Percy had of jumped out of the way one second later he would have been impaled by Annabeth's sword.

"What's wrong?" Hazel yelled as her, Piper and Frank came running towards them. "I don't know. We were talking about Tartarus. One minute Annabeth was fine then the next, well take a look for yourself" Percy yelled out while still trying to avoid being sliced to pieces. "Percy, it's the Arai's influence. Just talking about them must have awoken the suppressed curse within Annabeth! The curse won't break until she kills you or until she believes she has" Hazel said, obviously scared beyond her wits. "I know, I'll use the mist against her. Make her think she has killed you" Hazel said. "that's reassuring" Percy shot back at Hazel. "Just trust her" Piper yelled. "She knows what she's talking about" and instantly the words washed over Percy and he knew he had been charmspoken.

Annabeth continued to swing her sword around like a mad man until she finally hit something solid. Annabeth pulled the sword out of whatever she hit and felt warm sticky blood on the end of it. She knew she had hit somebody, Gods what if she had killed them?

Annabeth was immediately over come with guilt and sunk onto her knee's over someone's limp body. "no, no, no" Annabeth cried. She had killed Percy and was now going to know eternal loneliness forever and always. Annabeth was so despaired she grabbed her sword and put the tip of the blade to her chest. Before she could take her own life, she heard someone say her name "Annabeth".

The name was like a connection to a past life. The more she focused on it, everything around her became clearer. Her sight was coming back to her. It was like opening her eyes for the first time, like taking a breath of fresh air after being sealed in a cave for your whole life. Everything was coming together. Then she heard another familiar voice "She will be okay. She will come to it in a few seconds".

1,2,3,4,5 seconds that's how long it took for Annabeth to come back to consciousness. When she did she was greeted by the voice she loved most. "Welcome back" he said before kissing her on the cheek.

**So I hope that made up for me not updating for quite some time. I would love to hear how you all are enjoying the story so far so feel free to review it or to private message me (if you have an account) and if you get any ideas please feel free to tell me, because I love hearing ideas from my fans. please review, follow or add this to your favorites if your enjoying the story so far (=**


	5. Piper - 5

**I seriously cannot believe I have over 3000 reviews, ugh sorry I meant views (jeez I wish I had over 3000 reviews, but oh well, I'll get there one day (= ) You guys mean the absolute world to me! without all my readers I think I would have dumped writing long ago but thanks to all the inspiration comments I receive it fuels my passion and desire to write more, just for you guys. Jeez, now I'm rambling! Oh well Enjoy!**

**Sorry about any Typos, errors or any OOCness**

**5 - Piper**

Ok, so being skewered by a sword made out of bone (hopefully not human) wouldn't even make Pipers list of things that could go wrong. Sitting at the very top of her list of things that could have possibly ruined her day (and get them potentially killed) was a prophecy she had they received from Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the host of the spirit of Delphi. She called it 'the very morbid prophecy'. This was one of the times Piper would have liked to just draw a frowny face next to the title. This was sort of how her day, no everyone's day began to spiral out of complete control.

First off the Argo II had nearly crashed into rocks and would have been damaged beyond repair. Long story short Leo or (or as Piper liked to call him, repair boy) had set the ship on auto pilot and the ship was on a collision course and would have been destroyed if it wasn't for Annabeth's brains. To top things off completely, on those rocks were sirens. Of all things to attack they had to get sirens that could have lured them to their potential death (thank the Gods that wasn't the case).

Annabeth had scared the whole crew. She had tried to kill her boyfriend, it was weird. One moment they were kissing next, she went all zombie like and wanted to kill him (Tartarus had obviously given her collateral damage, it would do that to anyone. That was the nature of Tartarus after all.

And finally, to top things off The whole crew received an unexpected visiter, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She hadn't dropped into the ship in person but she did send an alarming Iris Message that shook everybody to their core.

The crew was recovering from the zombie episode with Annabeth when they heard a familiar voice that made them jump. "Hello? Is anyone there?" The voice asked. Piper turned around and saw the image of Rachel up in her cave at camp. She was wearing a black shawl and held a dagger in front of her. Her attire certainly did not match her bright red hair and her freckles all over her face. In fact, Piper found it rather comical though.

"I'm here" Piper shouted back over the rush off the violent gusts of wind. "Piper, can you get everyone please, it's very important" asked Rachel. "Sure, just give me a minute" Piper said before heading downstairs to round up the other six aboard the ship.

When everyone was assembled around the iris message Rachel began to speak. "Now listen carefully. What I have to say is very important and could save someone's life, so when I say this please do not panic."

The second Piper heard the word panic, she began to panic. Prophecies always involved something dangerous that got someone hurt and sometimes even killed. Every fiber of her being yelled and screamed telling her to run and hide. Piper could not deny that she was getting sick in the stomach from hearing the news so far. It wasn't just her though, everyone else was probably panicking as well.

Rachel continued to speak, "So last night while I was gazing into the future I saw something truly disturbing, then came this prophecy."

"seven shall set sail and only six shall return to tell the tale

meaning one hero must fail.

heroes enter the giants home

giants curse and reduce one to nothing but bone.

One will then be killed by one they call friend

causing friendship to waver and bend.

Despite their failed attempt

The Earth mother will rise, bringing nothing but death and lament.

The worlds last hour will be bleak

But heroes shall finally achieve what they seek."

"Is that all?" Percy asked bleakly. "No there is more to it" Rachel began to say before she was cut off by Leo. "Well your an oracle after all, so just recite it us. You off all people should be able to do that!" Everyone on the deck shot Leo filthy looks and all Rachel did was shake her head in dismay. "I wish it was that easy, I really do. However, something is blocking my sight" Rachel sighed. "Well, how do you know there's more then?" Leo piped up trying to challenge her. "I just do ok, it's a gut feeling. One that I'm relying on" Rachel said gloomily. "Well, I hope your right, ms Know It All" Leo spat.

That had done it. Annabeth jumped to her friends defense and yelled "Someone get him out of here before I do something I will really regret doing!" she yelled while stomping her foot upon the wooden planks that made up the deck. "I will" Piper said, volunteering to deal with some of Leo's behavioral issues.

Piper grabbed Leo by the wrist and lead him downstairs and into one of the many spacious cabins and shut the door behind to make sure no one heard them. "Leo", Piper began saying before he interjected. "I know what you're going to say Piper! I haven't done anything wrong. I'm just stating the obvious" Leo said working himself into a rant. "Leo, listen I totally agree with you and I'm pretty sure everyone is thinking like this ok but you can't just go around saying stuff like that. It really hurt Annabeth" Piper said as soothingly as she could possibly manage.

"Why should, I care about if I hurt her feelings? All she has been lately is incredibly snappy. One tiny mistake and then she hates my guts!" Leo said.

"No, Annabeth doesn't hate you Leo, no one does. Were like one big family. Sure we get on each other's bad sides occasionally but we couldn't hate you. And you should really cut Annabeth some slack. She has been to hell and back ok, just try to think about that."

"Well Percy also went to hell and back, yet he hasn't changed" Leo said. "He has on the inside. Percy is a hard person to read but trust me when I say this; Tartarus changed him ways you would never imagine possible. I don't know how I know this. The best way to describe it would be like a gut feeling, but trust me I'm sensing a big change in Percy and to be honest I don't think it's for the good" Piper said soothingly, trying to calm down Leo.

"Piper, before you go I want to ask you something" Leo said. "That prophecy, you know what it means don't you?" Hearing Leo ask this scared Piper because deep down she did know what it meant, or at least she thought she did and today wasn't the first time she had heard it. Piper heard it every night, in every dream of hers and she knew it wasn't good. "Leo, you know just as much as I do and I wouldn't get worked up about it. Prophecies have double meanings to them and as hard as it is to do, sometimes you just need to take them with a grain of salt and ignore them" Piper said gently as if she were speaking to a dying animal.

Truth was, Prophecies weren't to be taken with a grain of salt. They were meant to be taken seriously, but the mere fact that she had put Leo's mind at ease calmed her down just a tiny bit. Piper in fact did know more than she was letting on. What she knew was that someone wasn't going to return home after this and the other hero would live a tragic cursed life.

**Short, yes. Boring, yes but trust me it was necessary and I promise the next chapter will be action packed, I swear on the styx (did I really just do that? Any way what happens if you swear on the styx and break your promise? I don't know, nor do I want to find out.**

**I hope your enjoying the story so far. Please feel free to review and any ideas are really appreciated. **


	6. Reyna - 6

**Sorry for not updating in quite some time. It's just that I have been super busy with end of year school work and I entered into the annual cooking competition at school and came first place and got asked to bake cakes for the school! After that I was just so exhausted. I then entered into the school talent show and performed Jar Of Hearts by Christina Perri on the piano and spent pretty much every waking moment practicing to get it pitch perfect (Sadly it didn't come out pitch perfect in the performance like I would have liked it to) but as you all know, you can't win everything. But I am very happy that I won the cooking comp. I then had my birthday (which was very awesome!) we went out for dinner where the whole restaurant sang happy birthday to me and I got heaps of money etc. Anyways you probably don't want to hear about this so I'll get on with the story haha.**

**Sorry for any typos, errors and any OOCness**

**6 - Reyna**

Reyna wanted to vacate the area and just forget that the kiss had ever happened**. **So did Nico. They had been in the one place for The next morning Reyna regretted the kiss she shared with Nico and she just wanted to vacate way to long. Reyna knew this because every hour there was a monster attack. Some of the attacks were just downright annoying but most had escalated into terrifying attacks that nearly had them killed. A great example of this was when the Giant Alcyoneus had attacked them.

Reyna had been sleeping when she was woken by a sharp searing pain in her chest. Instantly she sat straight up and noticed what was wrong straight away. There was fresh blood on the cave wall they had been using as shelter and the Athena Parthenos was missing. "NO, GODS NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING" Reyna muttered to herself frantically before jumping up on to her feet and unshiefing her imperial gold dagger and began to sprinting out into the open. She didn't have to go far to find the struggle, it was right in front of her. Lying unconscious in a pool of crimson blood was Nico. He was as pale as a one of the shades back at camp Jupiter.

Reyna ran straight towards him and grabbed his wrist to feel for a pulse and couldn't feel a pulse. "Gods no" Reyna muttered under her breath frantically trying to find some nectar or ambrosia. "Nico, don't you dare be dead on me" Reyna began to cry before being cut off mid sentence. "Looking for these?" asked a voice that was as rusty as steel. Reyna spun around and saw something from her worst nightmares. Standing in front of her was the Giant Alcyneus. Reyna recognized him from Hazels description. 40 ft tall, he golden skin and most gruesome of all, were the beautiful gems that had sprouted out from his ugly body.

Reyna looked up and saw that he was holding the emergency supply of nectar and ambrosia in his bare left hand and in his right he held an iron staff that was almost the height of him.

Reyna ran charged him and attempted to stab him in the foot only to be tosses aside like a rag doll. "Foolish girl, did you honestly think it would be that easy? Did you think you could run in and save the day? I would have killed you then and there but I have orders from the earth mother to leave you unharmed, at least for now. However your friend Nico and the Satyr aren't as lucky as you. I'm afraid that we were given direct instructions to capture these two and bring them in, but wow! Did they put up a fight!" Alcyoneus exclaimed sarcastically before grabbing Nico and coach by the neck and disappearing into the earth.

Nico and Coach Hedge were gone. What was even worse was the fact that Reyna was stranded all by herself in the middle of Greece (the home of monsters) with no way to get to camp half-blood to deliver the Athena Parthenos. Speaking about the Athena Parthenos, Reyna began to panic as she wandered what had happened to it. It had literally vanished.

After hours of searching for the statue, all Reyna had been able to find was the head belonging to the mini bust of Nike that had sat on Athena's hand. Reyna had found it exactly where Alcyoneus had disappeared with Nico and Coach Hedge. Just then the pieces began to snap into place.

Alcyoneus had stolen the Athena Parthenos and had broken of the statue of Nike to symbolize the end, the rise of Gaea. Nike was the goddess of victory and they had practically kidnapped victory itself then beheaded to goddess, or at least that's what Reyna guessed it meant.

Now Reyna wouldn't be able to return the Athena Parthenos to the Greek demi-gods to heal the rift between the Greek and Romans, that was what Gaea wanted. All she wanted to do was rise not do any of the dirty work herself. Her plan was to let the demi-gods destroy themselves, to start another civil war except this time one that would end life as we know it. That was Gaea's plan. Reyna had to get the statue back, but how, Reyna was absolutely clueless about. She had no way to get to New York before the first of August. Even if she somehow managed to find a way to New York there would still be the problem of not having the Athena Parthenos to return. This troubled Reyna because it not only meant she would die, but everyone else she cared for would die. There was Percy, there was Jason, Nico who was probably already dead, her sister Hylla and many, many more.

Just as all hope seemed bleak it appeared in a flash of shining light. Reyna gasped as she saw the scepter with the angel wings the mysterious woman was holding. The next thing that caught her eye were the pair of angel wings attached to her back making her resemblance to a stereotypical angel uncanny. The lady was wearing a long white travelers coat that flowed down to her knees and concealed her ivory colored skin. Reyna had defintly seen her before but couldn't quite figour out who this mystery woman was.

"Your wandering who I am, aren't you?" the lady asked. "Take a close inspection and I think it will tell you" she said soothingly. Reyna scanned her from head to toe and noticed her pair of Nike shoes on her feet. The scepter, the angel wings and the shoes, Reyna knew who this lady was. Well actually the term goddess was more appropriate. "Your Nike, aren't you?" Reyna asked. "Yes I am. I am here to deliver you some news so listen carefully. Your wandering how to get your friends back, how to get the statue back and most importantly, how to get yourself to the Greek camp" Nike said.

"How do you know this?" Reyna asked curious about how the goddess knew absolutely everything that was going on. "I'm a goddess, I know things. Besides you've been buzzing on the Gossip Of Olympus. In fact that kiss, you remember it right? Well that made it onto the front page of the tabloids and your quite the talk now" Nike exclaimed.

"Look I'm flattered, but could you please get to the part where you give me the answers?" Reyna asked becoming frustrated with the goddess of victory. "Yes, about. There is one way and one way only" Nike began to say before Reyna interjected. "Okay, that's great so can you please tell me so I can get on my way" Reyna exclaimed.

"Patience, young lady as I am getting there. This path is extremely dangerous but I'm sure a child of Bellona like yourself could get through it with only a few major injuries, but be warned it is under the control of a very powerful sorceress and though she rots in Tartarus as we speak she still has dominion over it. Trust me you will be lucky to get out alive, but luckily for you, you have luck and victory on your side. Now one last thing, this is a gift to you. Only use it when you have no other options left as it can only be used once and once only, understood?"

Nike grabbed her scepter and it shrunk to the size of Reyna and turned into a hairclip, shaped like a pair of angel wings just like the sword Percy Jackson wielded. "When the time comes, break the wings off to extend it to your size. Remember this, only use it in a dire situation when luck and victory are not in your favor" Nike warned. Now follow me, I'm about to lead you to the entrance, which as far as I can take you" Nike sighed.

Nike and Reyna walked back into the cave where they had been taking shelter and Nike poked the rock face with the shaft of her scepter. The wall glowed blue before slowly fading away revealing a staircase that led down into total darkness. "Your destination awaits you" Nike said grimly while staring into the black abyss below. "Remember, victory is on your side" Nike said before she disappeared in a flash of dazzling light.

Reyna knew where she was going. Directly into the labyrinth itself. As she took another step the darkness swallowed her whole and she went tumbling into an endless oblivion and the second she fell, the door way behind faded back into existence, cutting off her only source of light. That was it, Reyna was doomed.

**Thanks you all for putting up with my lack of updates. School holidays are almost upon me, so I guess that means that I will be updating alot more often. **

**Reviews/ideas are loved and very much appreciated. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY YOU GUYS ARE THE MOST AWESOMEST PEOPLE ON THIS EARTH!**


End file.
